


It's a game that we play

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grooming, Incest, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Rimming, Sexual Coercion, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phil tells Tommy to go get his brothers for breakfast. However, Tommy doesn't leave Wilbur's room with his innocence untouched.Any attempts of reuploading or republishing this work are not authorized by me.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 513
Kudos: 1455
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> won't remove character tags because i like clout uwu
> 
> Warning!! this contains a massive age difference (8 and 18). trauma projection go brrr. its how i cope lads and lasses
> 
> like always: don't like, don't read.

It was a quiet and peaceful morning in the household Philza lived in, with his kids Wilbur, Techno and Tommy. Their family was inseparable, the bonds between them closer than any other. Wilbur was the oldest of the three at eighteen, he was thinking of leaving the nest and making a life for himself soon. Then Techno, at fourteen, trying to do his best in school even though the system wasn’t merciful about his ADHD, and finally Tommy with his eight years, the little troublemaker.  
His behaviour was appropriately chaotic, though he got away with almost everything due to being so lovable.

The gentle sunbeams kept blinding the kid as he helped his dad set the table. On weekends, the family upheld the tradition to eat together. During the week, their schedules were just too different to have a proper breakfast, and Phil put the highest priority on quality family time.

“Tommy, can you go wake up your brothers?”

Tommy nodded in his innocent enthusiasm. Phil was trying to keep the kid busy so he wouldn’t run off trying to eat soap, or something. You could never know what was going on in the blonde’s head, just an insatiable curiosity and a hunger for knowledge.  
He sprinted down the hallway, Techno’s door was first. He didn’t bother knocking and invaded the dark room to jump onto Techno’s bed—and Techno himself.  
The pink-haired teen groaned in response, trying to shake the persistent blonde off.

“C’mon, Techno, wake up! Wake up! It’s mo~orning!!”, Tommy laughed.

“I am awake, stupid.”

“You called me stupid! I’m telling!”

Techno sighed as he pulled the warm blanket away. He shot Tommy a tired glare, then sat up to rub his eyes, and finally walked off into the kitchen.

Tommy, satisfied with this success, proceeded into Wilbur’s room.  
His brother was already awake, though still laying in bed and playing on his phone. Unlike Techno’s room, he kept his blinds open, allowing the sunbeams to paint the floor in a soft orange. Yet again, Tommy thought to himself how much he would like to be like Wilbur someday. His brother seemed to know so much, and had already brought girls home. Tommy, being the age that he was, still thought girls were yucky. He had his circle of ‘super-awesome-mega-strong’ boy friends, as well as his brothers, and decided he didn’t need anyone else.

“Wilby!!”, Tommy yelled. “It’s breakfast time!”

Wilbur didn’t answer him at first. He didn’t type on his phone either, his expression seemed distant, his eyes drifted off.  
Then he suddenly snapped back, and turned to his brother with a gentle smile. “I’m so tired, though.” He was lying. “Let’s sleep some more?”

He raised his blanket as an invitation for Tommy to claim a spot next to him.  
As hyper as Tommy was, he always liked cuddling with his brothers. So he hopped towards the bed and shuffled in, the warmth of the blanket combined with his brother’s body engulfing him.

Tommy hugged Wilbur with his free arm and pressed into his chest, the grey fabric of the brunette’s shirt tickling his nose.

“...Let’s play a little game”, Wilbur proposed after a minute of silence. He was stroking Tommy’s locks, staring off into the distance again.

Tommy loved games. Who didn’t like games? His brothers had a lot of video games that Tommy was allowed to play sometimes. Phil had bought him a console for his last birthday, but Wilbur’s grown-up games were so much cooler. They made Tommy feel mature, the little ‘16’ icon on the packaging—double his age! If only Phil knew. But, Wilbur made him promise to never tell.

“Okay”, Tommy answered. He wondered what kind of awesome game Wilbur had in store for him now.

“You do everything you want with me—for five minutes—and then I do everything I want with you. Sound good?”

Tommy thought for a moment, then nodded. An idea had already popped into his head.  
He shuffled out of the hug and grabbed Wil’s phone from under the pillow. Once he made him unlock it, he opened the camera and ordered Wilbur to make silly faces for him to take pictures of.

The brunette complied, until he got tired of it.  
“My turn now”, he smiled. They hadn’t set a timer or anything, but Tommy trusted his judgment.

Wilbur pulled Tommy closer again, he buried his nose in the golden locks to inhale his strawberry scent from the kid’s shampoo. His hands travelled over the smaller body, until they reached his ass, where he stopped and squeezed. Tommy jumped in a giggle, but he wasn’t really allowed to stop him.  
Wilbur kept massaging the spot until his hands slipped past the waistband for direct skin contact. He kept his eyes closed in concentration as he stroked the soft skin, lightly dragging his fingernails over the cheeks, not deep enough to scratch, but for Tommy to hold his breath in anticipation.

Then, his hand travelled around Tommy’s hip to his soft cock. He gently gripped the little prick, making Tommy’s breath hitch.

The kid remembered Phil telling him that no one was allowed to touch his private parts without his permission.

He did agree to play Wilbur’s game, however… He wanted to win—whatever that meant, he just liked winning—so he had to comply.

Wilbur rubbed his tiny cocklet between his fingers until it grew hard. Tommy pressed his face deeper into Wilbur’s chest, embarrassed from his body’s reaction.

“Do you like it?”, Wilbur whispered into his hair.

“I dunno”, Tommy whispered back.

Good enough, Wilbur concluded and continued his rubbing, until Tommy gave in to the friction and moved his hips on his own, huffing into Wilbur’s shirt.

He thrusted at a frantic pace until his thighs starting shaking and he felt like peeing, but not quite, he couldn’t pinpoint it, but his little dick felt good, and then it was over, though Wilbur kept caressing the softening prick.

Tommy released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and his eyes fluttered open. He shifted a bit to make eye contact with Wilbur, but he couldn’t read his expression. It was sinister in a way, and Tommy knew he didn’t like it. He pushed his face back into Wilbur’s chest instead as he stabilized his breathing.

After another minute passed, Wilbur sat up. “We should go eat.”

Before Tommy could get off the bed, Wilbur held him back.  
“Listen, like the other games we play together, you have to promise not to tell dad about this one. Can you promise?”

“I promise”, Tommy echoed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A few weeks had passed since the incident. Then, Tommy was given the job to fetch his brothers for breakfast yet again.  
Techno got the regular treatment, until he trotted out of his cave.

When Tommy entered Wilbur’s room, the brunette invited him to sit on his bed.

“Before we go eat, I wanna show you something grown-ups do. Is that okay?”

Tommy nodded his head. He always insisted on being more grown-up than his peers; he wasn’t a second-grader any more, after all! But his wisdom came from Wilbur, and it was their secret little thing.

Wilbur took the child’s face in his hands, which in relation looked huge. He tilted it towards him and pressed their lips together for a second.

“I know about kissing!”, Tommy complained when Wilbur pulled away.

“But do you also know you have to move your lips? ...And open your mouth a little?”

Tommy, not wanting to admit he had been clueless about that, pouted a mumbly “of course”.

“Show me, then”, Wilbur smiled and connected their lips again.

Tommy attempted the movements clumsily, but Wilbur guided him through it. Once the kid’s lips parted enough, Wilbur darted his tongue in, and a blush spread across Tommy’s face as he moved his tongue towards Wilbur’s.

The blonde’s movements were shaky, full of uncertainty, but it made his heart beat faster.

Once Wilbur pulled away, he admired his work on the kid’s glossy lips.

“Hey, Wil… Can you, c-can you do that thing with my pee-pee again, maybe?”, Tommy stammered.

Wilbur’s expression changed to that sinister smile again.  
He had the boy right where he wanted him.

“Maybe next time”, he offered. “Don’t tell dad we’ve been kissing, either. Okay, Tommy?”

“Okay”, the kid muttered, eyes glued to the ground.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Months passed without any initiative from Wilbur. Nowadays, whenever Tommy would get him for breakfast, he followed the kid to the kitchen without any hold-up.

Mostly because Wilbur was deeply disgusted with himself, of course. Every time he had made his little brother do sexual stuff with him, it had taken him a long time to psyche himself up for it. He couldn’t help his attraction for the kid, really. Girls his age didn’t quite do it for him, and his male peers were just arrogant fuckboys who only thought with their genitals.

Tommy was easy to corrupt, however. He was sure the kid trusted Wilbur to know what was best for him.  
So despite feeling like a fucked-up pervert, he prepared himself for the next step.

The next time Tommy entered his room, Wilbur waved him into his bed again. Tommy’s face lit up, and whilst it made Wilbur sick to his stomach, he also slowly felt high on power over the kid.

They sat across from each other, and Wilbur told Tommy to take off his trousers and underwear, as he did the same.

One undressing session later, and Wil had shuffled between Tommy’s legs to hold his cock over Tommy’s. It was way bigger and thicker, in direct comparison.

Tommy let his little fingers stroke over the veins as his big eyes observed the adult cock twitch to life with his movements.

“Keep doing that”, Wilbur breathed, unable to take away his eyes from the child’s hands.

Tommy continued like Wilbur ordered him to, until his cock rose to full hardness, veins pumping and his head glistening with clear precum.

Wilbur began thrusting his hips into the kid’s grip. “For the love of God, Tommy, don’t stop.”

Tommy knew all too well how strangely good it felt when Wilbur had touched him there. So he wanted to return the favour for his big brother. His little hands moved up and down the throbbing cock, Wil trying to get in sync with Tommy’s movements, his breaths morphing to full-on moaning.

Wilbur gripped the sheets as his thighs shook and he came in spurts over Tommy’s hands, dripping on his little cocklet.

“Eww”, Tommy giggled, investigating the sticky substance.

“Tommy, you drive me mad”, Wilbur huffed out of breath. “In the best way possible.”

Tommy hardly registered the praise, and Wil watched him carefully lick one of his fingers. He could cum again from the sight alone.

“It’s salty”, Tommy noted more to himself than Wilbur.

“It’s called cum”, Wilbur explained. Before he continued, he had to swallow. Stall a little time.

“From now on, when I give it to you, you should thank me.”

Tommy gave him a strange look, but nodded anyway.

“And now lick your fingers clean before we go eat.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Over the course of the following weeks, Wilbur had been dedicated to making his little brother into a cum-loving slut.  
One time the kid had asked to lick Wil’s cum from his cock directly, and he had taught him how to do a blowjob. Tommy was far from taking Wilbur’s entire length, but the little tongue around his shaft felt like heaven on earth.

“Thank you, Wil”, Tommy repeated every time. If he didn’t, Wilbur reminded him. He took the training so well.

And most important of all, they didn’t lose a word about it to Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading!! kudos and comments are appreciated. not sure when i'll write the next chapter since i got exams coming up, but i wanted to get this out today hehe  
> my twitter is @problematicsoap


	2. Chapter 2

Wilbur was truly lucky that Tommy was so obedient towards him. The kid was a wild card otherwise, causing trouble with that mischievous grin of his, decorated with a tooth gap (oh, how Wilbur had dreamed of finishing in Tommy’s mouth only for his cum to ooze out of that very tooth gap) and sweet lies of denial.  
Techno hadn’t been so cooperative, Wilbur remembered. Twisted as he was, his sick desires had led him to lust after both his brothers. Wilbur could recall how Techno had struggled and sobbed, and the drastic measures Wilbur had had to take in order to make sure Techno never told Phil were something he regretted in hindsight.  
Luckily, Phil had swallowed the lie that Techno had gotten into a fight at school; kids do that, kids get bruises like that. Not from their pedophilic brothers trying to silence them.

He made sure not to overwhelm Tommy, and easing him into it. As much as he wanted to just manhandle the kid’s petite frame, he knew he had to be patient.

For the time being, Wilbur didn’t progress beyond kissing, hand jobs, and blow jobs. For those things, however, he made sure Tommy loved it as much as he did.  
Every time they kissed, Tommy got better, Wilbur noticed; he got used to the movements, a rhythm. Sometimes, he’d initiate a kiss also, and that made Wilbur want to internally combust of cuteness. The little hand tugging on his sleeve, the innocent voice calling out “Wilby?”—who could blame Wilbur for wanting to corrupt this sweet child?

Wilbur also showed Tommy how to train his gag reflex. When they would brush their teeth in the evening together, Wilbur asked Tommy to lay his tongue flat and push his toothbrush as far back as possible, and then letting it stay there. Tommy didn’t like it as much, he thought it felt weird, but Wilbur assured him it would make him better at playing the game, and that convinced Tommy.

It took weeks for Tommy to get to a point where he could take even just half of Wilbur’s dick comfortably. He taught him all sorts of tricks, though—how to effectively breathe through his nose, for example.

And yet, Wilbur caught himself wishing to penetrate Tommy for real; just the thought of pressing him into the mattress and pounding into his little hole could make Wilbur hard.

One step closer to that wish was shared shower time. Tommy was able to shower by himself for a while now, he’d prefer to do it in the evening.

Wilbur slipped into the unlocked bathroom, then locking it behind him. He was in the process of taking off his clothes when Tommy noticed and slid the glass door open for him.

Wilbur stepped into the shower with a gentle smile and immediately took Tommy’s face into his hands to kiss him, tracing his soft cheeks with his thumbs as their tongues danced with each other, the sounds drowned out by the shower.

When Wilbur pulled away, he could see Tommy’s little dick growing hard already. He had trained him to expect more after every kiss.

And Wilbur was going to give it to him.

The brunette grabbed a bottle of the same strawberry shampoo that Phil had always bought for the three of them—a smell of nostalgia, now that Wilbur himself had switched to something more mature. Still, for Tommy, he poured a generous amount on his hand and then massaged it into the blonde scalp, taking his time to run his fingers through the golden locks of his little brother.  
Tommy closed his eyes, he didn’t wanna get shampoo in them after all, but also because he leaned into the touch, melting into Wilbur’s big hands. It was relaxing, in a way, for both of them.

After taking a few more sweet minutes, Wilbur rinsed the shampoo out, and a sigh escaped from Tommy’s throat.

He wanted more of those sounds, so with the body wash on his hands, he roamed Tommy’s fragile frame, gently rubbing his back, then up and down his arms, and as he soaped his chest, he played with Tommy’s sensitive nipples, which made the blonde’s breath hitch.  
Continuing down Tommy’s body, Wil slowly got on his knees to wash his legs and feet properly, and also coincidentally be closer to his twitching prick.

He couldn’t help but get distracted by his brother’s cock, until Wil took it in his mouth, easily burying his nose into Tommy’s hairless stomach. Even though he knew he couldn’t taste his brother’s cum yet, since he was too young to produce sperm, he could still please him by swirling his tongue around the hard member. Tommy kept huffing and gasping and aimlessly thrusting his hips to chase Wilbur’s skilled tongue, until the warmth pooled in his stomach and washed over him, his thighs shaking and shivering.  
Wilbur stood up to support him, and immediately felt the little hands cling onto him. It was… nice, having Tommy be dependant on him like that. Not only physically, right now, but also mentally. He was just a child looking up to his brother and doing whatever he’d tell him to do.

Wilbur loved this power trip, he really did.

Lost in his thoughts, he hardly noticed the kid sinking on his knees, until he grabbed Wilbur’s dick to return the favour.  
Remembering the techniques Wil had taught him, Tommy could at least swallow half of Wilbur until his throat rebelled, but he was willing to learn.  
Wilbur just didn’t want the kid to overdo it, but it was real hard not to shove his whole length down the child’s throat when his tongue roamed over the veins, swirling his head and then sinking down again.  
One of Wil’s hands tangled in Tommy’s hair whilst the other one leaned on the wall to give him support, so he had no way to muffle his moans, and just had to hope the sound of the running water was loud enough to cover them.

Wilbur was undeniably more turned on from the forbidden aspect of fucking his brother, his baby brother no less, who couldn’t even cum yet!, and the danger of Techno, or God forbid Phil barging in at any time. But when Tommy pressed the tip of his tongue against a spot on the underside of Wil’s dick just below the head, he was done for, shooting his cum in thick ropes in his brother’s mouth. He held his head in place for good measure until he found himself finished and allowed Tommy to pull away.

The kid opened his mouth briefly to present the cum pooled on his tongue, then swallowed it.

“Thank you for your cum”, he breathed.

Wilbur was almost impressed with how robotic that response sounded—it was like he was rewiring his brother’s brain.

Not that he was about to stop, though.

Oh, he had a lot more planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated :]  
> also, feel free to leave suggestions/ideas for scenes you'd like to read in this, and i'll see if i can include it ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

While Wilbur could tell Tommy was enjoying their little shenanigans, he also sensed general boredom. The handjobs and blowjobs did get repetitive for Tommy after all, Wilbur noticed.  
He figured it was because there weren’t any stakes.  
With a feeling of excitement that rivalled the kid’s in question, Wilbur decided on a new game.

They had the evening to themselves, as Techno’s school held a parent-teacher conference that day, and the appointment for Phil and his middle kid was scheduled fairly late.  
Wilbur called Tommy to his room, giving his brother a gentle smile as he walked in.

“Lay down on the bed for me, Tommy. On your stomach.”

Tommy clapped on his belly in demonstration, gave Wilbur a toothy smile and jumped into position as instructed.

“I have a new game for us… I’m just gonna take these off.”

Wilbur listened to Tommy’s excited giggles as he took his brother’s shorts off, his striped underwear following.

“What do I get if I win?”, Tommy interrupted Wilbur’s staring at the kid’s hairless bottom.

Wilbur thought for a second, then remembered that Phil had entrusted him with putting Tommy to bed at 7:30 P.M. as he hadn’t been sure whether they’d be back in time.

“I’ll let you watch TV past your bedtime.”

Tommy wiggled in excitement, looking back at Wilbur with competitively knit eyebrows, grinning from ear to ear.

Wilbur confirmed it with a nod, before he turned to take a bottle of lube out of his nightstand drawer.

“Now, one important rule. You’re not allowed to look at me. Can you do that, Tommy?”

Tommy nodded with the confidence of an eight-year-old who constantly insisted he was a big boy, and twisted his head back.

Wilbur proceeded to coat some fingers of his right hand in lube, and then went to spread Tommy’s buttcheeks with his left, revealing his tight, untouched hole.

Tommy held his breath in anticipation before he felt a coldness against his ass, and jumped with a yelp.

“Hey, it’s okay”, Wilbur interjected. “It’s just cold. It won’t hurt you.”

Once Tommy settled down, Wilbur circled his hole again, spreading the cold gel around the pink pucker.

“Relax, Tommy. It’s just us here. It’s okay.”

Tommy didn’t know what to make of the new sensation, it felt weirdly intrusive, but if Wilbur promised he wouldn’t hurt him, he trusted him.  
He relaxed his muscles, starting at his clenched jaw to letting his shoulders drop down to unflexing his toes.

Wilbur prodded at his hole again, this time feeling less resistance. He added more lube for good measure and then slowly inserted the tip of his pinky finger.

Tommy hummed into the pillow, unsure how to feel about the intrusion.

“Now, Tommy, the game is… Can you guess what finger this is?”

Tommy now understood why he wasn’t allowed to look at Wilbur; it was a guessing game.

“Dunno. Pointy finger?”

“Wrong”, Wilbur replied and pushed in further. Tommy felt uncomfortable, but then realized that was the consequence of false guesses.

Wilbur rubbed soothing circles into the soft skin as his finger invaded Tommy further, each protruding bone of his joints sending a shiver down the kid’s spine until Wilbur’s whole finger had disappeared in him.

“Keep guessing”, Wilbur encouraged.

“Mhm, middle finger?”, Tommy mumbled, just listing off what he could think of.

Wilbur clicked his tongue in disapproval and curled his finger inside Tommy, making him wiggle again.

“R-ring finger?”, Tommy whimpered.

Wilbur hummed an amused no and slid his finger out only to let it slip in again, curling it each time he was fully inside.

Tommy gripped the pillow under him and hid his blushing face, the sensations pooling in his stomach overwhelming him, he didn’t understand why this felt so good, but his hips pushed against the stimulation like it was out of his control, yearning for more than the slow rhythm Wilbur was giving him.

Wilbur was about to ask Tommy again, when the kid moaned out the answer.

“Pinky!!”, it ripped through the room, and Tommy bucked his hips up as Wilbur watched his little cock shiver and twitch.

A sinister grin spread across Wilbur’s face as he realized the possibilities of making Tommy into his anal slut, if he was able to cum untouched already.

“Good boy”, Wilbur uttered as he slowly removed his finger and observed Tommy’s hips drop.  
“That was round one.”

“I’m tired”, Tommy protested. It was strange coming from the hyper kid, who usually hated his bed time and stayed active till ungodly hours.

Tommy declared the game’s end by sitting up as he turned around, not that Wilbur could do much about that.

“Felt good, though...”, the blonde mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Wilbur’s waist.

They stayed in the makeshift hug for a while until Wilbur gently shuffled Tommy out of the position. “Let’s get you dressed and into bed, okay? You’ve done so well today.”

Tommy nodded and let Wilbur dress him.

When they arrived in Tommy’s bedroom, Wilbur’s conscience painfully reminding him Tommy was indeed a child as nightlight stars glowed from the ceiling and cartoon characters smiled on the blanket, Tommy’s eyes suddenly widened.  
“Wait, what about extra TV time?!”

Wilbur brushed the hair out of his little brother’s face. “I didn’t forget. You’ll get it another time, okay?”

Tommy pouted at him, but felt the exhaustion fall over him again and found himself unable to argue back.

“Ah, one more thing”, Wilbur began. “When no one is around, continue playing with your butt. We will play that game again, and you could need some training after so many wrong guesses.”

A blush crept over Tommy’s face as he nodded, remembering the feeling and subsequently wondering if he could feel that good by himself, too.

“Just make sure no one sees you. It’s a game that only we are allowed to play.”  
With that, he placed a good night kiss on Tommy’s forehead, shut off the lights and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a huge thanks for the massive support!! this work has gained so many hits, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions over the last weeks, it's unreal. it really gives me motivation <3  
> you'll have to take my word for this since i'm anonymous, but this has even surpassed half of my regular nsfw works with dnf, georgenap and so on. i believe it has also reached readers who don't even know the characters. that's insane. and while i'm rambling, antis stay pressed <3 new chapters every sunday at least!  
> my twitter is @problematicsoap  
> have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, but here's the new chapter, finally. i got a little busy around the holidays (my mum's birthday, christmas, my birthday, you get it) and i thank you for your patience :) enjoy!

Wilbur always calculated his steps ever so carefully, he couldn’t afford to slip up, not now that he had gotten so far with brainwashing Tommy. However, even he couldn’t predict Techno stepping into the room while the two brothers were making out on Wilbur’s bed once again.

The pink-haired teen hadn’t knocked, he just swung the door open, the reason for his intrusion ready on his lips as his throat closed up at the sight of his little brother propped up on Wil’s lap, looking back at him with lustful half-lidded eyes and puffy lips, glistening with Wil’s saliva.

He froze for a second, wide eyes switching between his brothers, until his brain registered the situation and he stumbled back, turning on his heel, starting to run.

Wil laid Tommy aside like a doll as he jumped up, following Techno in long, quick strides.

Halfway down the hallway, he grabbed the little wrist and yanked it back, earning a yelp from Techno. Wilbur twisted him around, only to be met with big eyes full of confusion and panic.

Wilbur shot him a cold glare, and proceeded to drag him back, while Techno tried fiddling his arm out of Wilbur’s grip, but with no luck.

Tommy was peeking out the door when they entered, though Wil paid him no mind and made sure to lock the door this time before forcing Techno on his desk chair.

“I’m not gonna let you snitch”, Wilbur hissed.

“This is messed up—he’s only a child, Wil!”

A devilish smirk spread across Wilbur’s face.  
“I know.”  
That was what made it interesting. What made it easy to corrupt his innocent mind, make him think this was normal.

Wilbur reached into his desk drawer to pull out zip-ties, and before Techno realized what was happening, his wrists were tied to the armrests.

The brunette checked his work, then turned back to Tommy.  
“Take your clothes off. You’re gonna give Techno a little show.”

Tommy was appropriately excited to have his brother join his favourite pastime. Even though he didn’t seem too thrilled now, Tommy figured he would warm up to it over time.

Wilbur rolled the chair over to the bed’s foot end, so Tommy’s petite figure was in Techno’s direct line of sight, then got behind the blonde with the bottle of lube already in his hands.

Tommy made eye contact with Techno wearing a dreamy look on his face, while Techno held his breath—terrified.

Wilbur massaged the little child asscheeks before slipping a lubed finger in, pumping in and out at a slow pace.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, he pushed his hips back into Wilbur’s pleasurable touch, and then took his guess. “Middle finger?”

“Good boy”, Wilbur replied with a gentle smile.

It made Techno want to throw up—it was utterly nasty, Wilbur’s game. Techno wondered what Wilbur must’ve done to Tommy to make him enjoy this. He never thought his brother would be such a sick individual.  
Techno remembered he didn’t budge that easily–or at all. It was a memory he didn’t like, he didn’t revisit it often, but with this scene splayed out before him, he couldn’t help but compare Wilbur’s soft expression towards Tommy with the rotten glares Wilbur had given him, years ago now.

He had tried fingering him as well, but Techno had thrashed and struggled so much. He was just a kid back then, like Tommy, though scared and confused why his brother insisted on touching his private parts.

Techno wanted to help Tommy, get him away from that sick bastard, get him to their dad, but he couldn’t, not with these ties constricting his movement, scratching into his delicate wrists.

Techno spaced in again when Wilbur pulled back and let Tommy sit up.  
Propped up on one elbow, Tommy reached to his hole now, easily pushing two lubed fingers in with a breathy moan.  
A sound that Techno never wanted to hear from a child, from his baby brother.

Wilbur ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair, over his neck to his nipples as he whispered encouraging words into Tommy’s ear.

A blush spread across Tommy’s face, partly from the praise, mostly from the pleasure his own fingers gave him. They couldn’t compare to Wilbur’s fingers, of course, but he still worked himself open as Wilbur ordered him to keep going.  
He added a third finger and pushed deep inside, not deep enough for the pleasure Wilbur usually managed to give him.

“Mmm… Wil… ‘need you”, Tommy panted.  
Wilbur whispered for Tommy to stop, and then pulled his sweatpants down to free his dick. He positioned Tommy forward again, making the blonde get on all fours, catching eye contact with Techno again.

“You get to be the witness”, Wilbur addressed Techno, “of me popping his cherry.”

“I don’t wanna be”, Techno choked. “Just let him go, stop this, Wilbur, please. It’s not right.”

“If it’s not right, then why does it feel so good?”, Wilbur said to himself more than Techno as he generously covered his dick in lube and lined it up with Tommy’s waiting entrance.

“Wil—!”, Techno jolted, “Stop it! Take me instead!”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your turn”, Wilbur smiled, pushing his head past Tommy’s tight rim.  
The blonde lightly gripped the sheets, his eye contact with Techno wavering as he focused on Wilbur inside him.

Wilbur made sure to take his time, reading Tommy’s body language on how far he could push in before letting Tommy get used to something bigger than Wilbur’s fingers, until he was down to the last centimeters.

He heaved Tommy’s body up, making his dick slip in completely, and held him close. The angle allowed Techno to see Tommy’s little raging cock, but most importantly a little bump just above, marking how deep Wilbur had disappeared in him.

Techno felt his stomach cramp up and he forced himself to look away, a deep memory of Wilbur pressing his face into the carpet bubbling up, stinging and burning searing through his bottom, his wrists held together by Wil forcefully enough to leave bruises; he remembered Wilbur thrusting into him dry when he had refused his fingers at first, a punishment, he had called it. Techno hadn’t understood what he was being punished for, he hadn’t done anything wrong, and his head started spinning with the same feeling of helplessness he had felt back then.  
Nevertheless he had been a fighter, wriggling his way out of Wilbur’s grip, running towards the door when Wilbur had given him a karate chop in the side, making him fall over again. The foot on his ribs, Techno felt the phantom pain even now. It had gotten worse when he had dared to tell their dad, and Wil had stepped on his throat, applying pressure until Techno had almost passed out—but Wil had managed to keep him conscious, at least conscious enough to register the punches delivered to his face, finally defeated kicks in his side when Wilbur had had enough.  
Techno had curled up on the floor, weakly spitting out a baby tooth as the blood from his mouth and nose had pooled beside him, the static pain in his torso spreading, just Wilbur’s angry panting filling the dark room.

He didn’t know why he hadn’t told their dad when he had the chance to. Wilbur had threatened to repeat the treatment if Techno had spilled anything. Phil would’ve protected him, would’ve kicked Wilbur out, but Techno had been scared. Terrified even, to admit his bruises hadn’t come from a fight during lunch break (he never got into fights, who would’ve dared to mess with the tallest fourth-grader?).

Tommy was easier to butter up, Techno figured from the way the blonde’s expression shifted to adoration whenever Wilbur was around, and even now, as Wilbur was holding Tommy by the waist, gently moving his hips back and forth.

Tommy’s tight walls budged around Wilbur’s dick, remembering the shape and each vein as if his hole was being shaped to take Wilbur’s cock forever.

The brunette huffed and gasped with his face buried in golden locks, and he hardly registered Tommy’s shy moans.  
The blonde was still unsure whether he could get used to Wilbur’s length, it was an entirely different caliber than his fingers, but at the same time, the fullness felt so good. And judging by Wilbur’s noises, Tommy figured he was doing a good job letting Wilbur use his hole.  
It was a little embarrassing in front of Techno, who didn’t seem to like it one bit. His older brother kept looking away, tears prickling in his eyes, a rare sight since Techno was always so tough.

“Mh, Wil—Wilbur”, Tommy managed to get out between ragged breaths. “Think I can make Techno feel good with my mouth?”

Wilbur paused. He let the boy’s words echo through his mind. His experience with Techno had taught him that rough treatment and punishments weren’t the way to go, and that was why he had been nicer to Tommy, albeit more manipulative. Techno was fourteen now, definitely less susceptible to brainwashing, but… maybe? Maybe it was still possible?

And if he showed any signs of snitching, Wilbur could always just beat him up again, show him who was in charge. He loved his brothers, he really did, but in order to get his way and satisfy his needs, he had to show them a little tough love sometimes. It wasn’t that different from their dad grounding them or taking away TV privileges, was it?

For a second, it made Wilbur consider how he was punished.

But he couldn’t remember.

No matter how hard he tried, his childhood memories were just gone. Sure, he remembered his first day at school and how proud he’d been, he also remembered not being liked much by the other kids, but making his first friend regardless, and that one time he had knocked out a baby tooth by falling from his bike (oh, he had cried a lot), but Wilbur couldn’t recall anything relating being raised by Phil. It gave him anxiety, the unknown, and a shudder washed over him as he decided not to explore it further and instead space back into the situation.

He promptly allowed Tommy to slip off his dick, who crawled forward to stretch over the end of the bed and lean into Techno’s crotch.

The pink-haired teen flinched away, repeating mumbly ‘Tommy, stop’’s and ‘No’’s as his feet pushed the chair further away.

Wilbur had forgotten how much he liked it when they struggled.  
With a confident smile, he got behind Techno, holding the chair in place. Tommy kneeled in the front, and pressed his lips on Techno’s clothed cock, placing hot breaths and kisses on the grey fabric of his sweatpants.

Techno struggled to push the chair away from Tommy again, but Wilbur’s firm step on the casters forced him to stay put.

If he really had to endure this, Techno thought, he might as well try and think about his brothers as least as possible. He shut his eyes tight, trying to recall the last porn video he watched; unfortunately it, too, starred a tall brunette and a blonde twink. This was bad, really bad, and it got worse as he felt his dick harden. He convinced himself it was because of the video, and not because of Tommy sucking a wet spot on the fabric of his sweatpants.

“He likes it”, the blonde chirped confidently, and Techno shook his head violently as a tear dropped from his eye.

“Please stop”, he sobbed out, teeth clenched while Tommy reached into his sweatpants, disregarding his boxers as he directly clasped his dick; he observed it was smaller than Wilbur’s, and now almost fully hard with the little hand pumping it.

Wilbur turned Techno’s head to wipe his tear streaks away.  
“Shh, just let it happen”, he whispered before pressing their lips together.

Techno hesitated for a second before sinking his teeth into Wil’s bottom lip. The latter pulled away, swiping the wounds with his tongue. Little did Techno know, he liked a little pain.

He kissed him again, and this time Techno didn’t protest, although he didn’t reciprocate either. He let Wil’s tongue explore his mouth, obscenely circling his before he pulled away.

Techno’s throat closed up, and he wanted to vomit, but his stomach was clenched in stress to drown the pleasurable feelings that grew when Tommy started kissing and licking his bare dick.  
Once the attention was on him again, Tommy actually took Techno in his mouth. With the training from Wilbur and their size difference, he could take him whole, and Techno threw his head back with a gasp.

He hated to admit it, but the feeling around his throbbing cock enclosed in a tight throat, the wetness coating him, it felt really good. This was a thousand times better than jacking off alone… if it wasn’t his brother!  
Techno kept his eyes shut, but he was too conscious of his little brother to imagine anyone else, so it was no use.

He did his best to hold back his moans, but when Wilbur’s hands travelled over his thin shirt to fondle his hard nipples, Techno let a deep groan escape.

“He really likes it, keep going, Tommy”, Wilbur smirked.

Techno’s head started spinning with a mix of pleasure and immense guilt. He knew he shouldn’t feel this good, but his body betrayed him, and he came down Tommy’s throat with a suppressed groan from his clenched jaw.

Tommy lingered in place to swallow it all, and when he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his puffy lips and Techno’s wet cock, he said “Thank you for your cum, sir” like a routine.

Techno shook his head, more tears dripping down his cheeks as he wanted to punch himself for shooting his load down his little brother’s throat, and, furthermore, feeling good doing it.

Wilbur opened his mouth to say something, but froze in place when he heard a knocking. Three pairs of eyes shot towards the locked door.

The voice of their father called through the wood.

“Boys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, kudos and comments are appreciated! thank you for the support <3  
> my twitter is @problematicsoap


	5. Chapter 5

Wilbur was the first one to move, breaking his trance to hastily pull his sweatpants up and straighten his t-shirt.  
Tommy’s eyes followed him curiously. He knew their dad wasn’t supposed to know about this, so he wondered what Wilbur had in store to talk himself out of this.  
Techno, on the other hand, wished Wilbur couldn’t ever talk himself out of this. Not anymore.

The brunette carefully opened the door just a couple of centimeters, and with his lanky body filling the frame, he didn’t allow to let his father see past him.

Whilst he had been prepared for the worst, the expression on Phil’s face seemed rather relaxed. He was in his usual green robes, and his blonde hair framed his gentle face nicely. The distinct golden stubble on his chin helped mark his age, which laid in the thirties. 

“Supper’s almost done, are you coming?”

Wilbur released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Phil had remained oblivious of the scandalous events that had occurred, and a wave of relief washed over him.  
“Yeah, we’re just gonna end our game real quick.”

“What were you playing?”

Wilbur knew he couldn’t ever tell the truth. And he remembered he couldn’t let his brothers tell the truth either.

“Ah, just Minecraft.”

“Alright, don’t take too long.”

With those innocent words, Phil turned on his heel, and Wilbur made sure to watch him reach the end of the hallway before he closed the door again.

“You can’t let dad know. I’m serious.” He stepped towards the chair, where his brothers had hardly moved from their position, eyes glued on him.

“Oh no, I’m definitely gonna tell him”, Techno threatened with a half-laugh.

Wilbur was confused about the sudden confidence when Techno had been bawling his eyes out minutes before.

“You messed up with the zip-ties, Wilbur.”

Wilbur’s eyes travelled down to the pinkette’s wrists when his eyes widened in realization.  
The restraints had been digging into his flesh, causing cuts and abrasions to form. The blood lightly smeared on the armrests, some beginning to dry already.

“Just tell him you cut yourself or something”, Wilbur blurted out in a slight panic.

“Self-harm wounds don’t look like this, idiot.”

Wilbur couldn’t deny it any longer, he had fucked up, and the paranoia started to rise. Paranoia turned to anger, and he clenched his fists before stepping closer and knocking over the chair with Techno in it, shouting “FUCK!” on top of his lungs.

Tommy quickly scrambled, and watching the shitshow go down, he began to put his clothes on, deeming the game over. He hated seeing his brother angry, and the wounds on Techno’s wrists that Wilbur was indirectly responsible for was something he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of.

The chair met the ground with a muffled thud, and Techno flinched upon impact. He was glad Wilbur’s room was carpeted, or he might’ve hurt his head—although in any case, Wilbur made sure to give him the pain he thought Techno deserved.

The brunette placed his heel on Techno’s throat, pressing with a force that made him choke instantly. But he didn’t let go, and the pressure along with his awkward position allowed no air to pass.

Techno wriggled and struggled against the grip, trying to move his head somewhere, forth or back, but Wilbur’s step persisted. He started to get light-headed, from the lack of oxygen as well as exhaustion. He told himself to give in, but his instincts fought hard to stay conscious, until Wilbur’s sideways room mashed into a blur and his eyes fluttered shut.

Wilbur hesitated for a few seconds before carefully removing his foot. He stared at Techno’s still body long enough for Tommy to speak up in worry.

“Is he dead?”

Wilbur spun around, his apathetic eyes meeting sparkling blue.

“No… No, I don’t think”, Wilbur reassured him.  
He grabbed a pair of scissors from his desk and proceeded to cut the zip-ties, and Techno’s weak arms promptly fell to his side. With a heavy pit in his stomach, he picked him up, which caused Techno to flinch and harshly cough.

Wilbur held him tightly and listened to the weak breaths Techno seemed to be taking.  
His shoulders dropped in relief. If he had only fainted for a few seconds, it shouldn’t be too worrisome.

Then, Wilbur heaved his brother up. “Stay here”, he instructed Tommy on the way to the door.  
The youngest just nodded, his eyes glued to Techno’s pained expression.

Was that the way Wilbur treated people who didn’t obey him?

Wilbur came back a few minutes later, without Techno. He joined Tommy on the bed and ruffled his hair while placing kisses on his forehead.  
“Sorry you had to see that. You’ve done so well today. I’m sure Techno will get around. Don’t worry about him.”

While Tommy liked the praise, he couldn’t get one question out of his mind.

“Wilby… Techno said he would tell dad”, he reminded his brother. “Does that mean we will have to stop playing?”

Wilbur paused to think about his words.  
“I don’t know what exactly he wants to tell dad.”

A silence followed. There was a possibility Techno would only come clean to Phil about what Wil had done to him, but not Tommy. Still, Phil would probably make sure not to let Wilbur near Tommy for his protection. Which, unbeknownst to Phil, would only cause sorrow for the little boy, who liked his brother’s cock so much.

“Let’s hope he keeps his mouth shut. And now we’ve got to eat.”

Arriving at the kitchen table, Phil greeted the boys with a smile. Then, he looked around before asking about Techno.

“He didn’t feel well”, Wilbur spoke calmly. “I tucked him in already. He probably just needs some sleep.”

Phil had always appreciated how caring Wilbur had been as a big brother, considering the mother of his boys wasn’t in the picture anymore. Sometimes he wished he could do more for them, but his job allowed for little free time. He trusted Wilbur with checking up on Techno for the time being, and they continued to eat without talking much.

When Techno woke up in his dark room, the first thing he noticed was his sore throat, so he turned to drink from his water bottle. No amount of liquid seemed to soothe his ache, though.  
Subsequently, he noticed the time on his little alarm clock: Half past two at night.  
When had he gone to sleep? He was usually still awake at this hour, hunched over in front of his computer.

And then it hit him. The events of the evening came rushing back to him, and he realized why his airways hurt.

There was no time to wait until tomorrow, Techno decided in a haste, and threw his blanket to the side.  
Even in the dark, he noticed the markings on his wrists. However, he could barely make them out in the spare moonlight, so he went to the bathroom first.

The sterile lighting allowed him to inspect his wounds further. The blood had dried to a brown colour, though the skin around the area was still red and irritated.

It was enough evidence.

With hesitant slow steps, Techno walked up to Phil’s bedroom door. He took a second to breathe, and then walked in.

As expected, his dad was dead asleep, lightly snoring in peace. Techno watched his chest rise and fall in a rhythm that almost made him drowsy as well. But, he needed to address this.

“Dad? Dad, wake up...”, he repeated, lightly tugging on the black shirt.

Phil’s eyes weakly fluttered open as the voice of his teenage son ripped him out of his dreams.  
“Wha– How late is it—?”

Phil sat up with a groan to rub his eyes and then check out the time, simultaneously switching on the little desk lamp on his nightstand.  
“Techno?”

The pink-haired teen nervously sat on the edge of the bed, fumbling with the blanket. His words suddenly seemed stuck in his throat, although he had rehearsed in his head what exactly he wanted to say.

“Wilbur did this”, he finally got out, revealing his wrists.

Phil blinked a few times, he carefully took his son’s arm to look at the wounds before he fully registered Techno’s words.

“What? Why would Wil—What?”

“He’s doing terrible things, dad. You need to stop him, please, you’re the only one who can stop him, dad, please—“

Phil was fully awake now, his thoughts moving at light speed.

“Hold on, champ– What’s Wil doing exactly?”

Techno swallowed to keep his tears from flowing. He mustn’t be weak now.

“When I was younger, he… he touched me. He forced himself into me, it hurt so bad, I screamed for him to stop, but he just—he would hurt me even worse, dad, I was terrified, I—“

His rambling suddenly stopped as the tears ran down his cheeks.

Phil used the silence to process Techno’s words.

Wilbur had touched him? Raped him, it seemed? Assaulted him?

“And now he’s doing the same thing to Tommy”, Techno choked out. “I didn’t wanna see it, but they dragged me into it and I just—“

The teen spun around to hug his dad tightly, burying his face into his chest to let himself fall apart as desperate sobbing filled the room.

Phil couldn’t believe his ears. All this time, he had believed his little Wilbur to be a righteous boy. And this was how he found out he had been molesting both his brothers?

His hands traced gentle strokes over Techno’s back as he began thinking.

There had been an incident, during Wilbur’s childhood, once.  
Phil had become a father at an early age, he didn’t have any experience as a parent, or even caretaker, so raising Wil had been an interesting journey. A single dad and his little boy, an odd family.  
When Wilbur had told him about his first crush on a girl in his elementary class, he had asked for advice. Things had escalated and Phil had taught him how to kiss.  
It was innocent at first, but Wilbur had kept asking questions. And Phil hadn’t been too careful about what he let his son watch on TV.  
And when Wilbur had asked him with big eyes, “Dad, what is the woman doing with that man’s peepee?” it had broken him.

Phil convinced himself he regretted what he did to Wilbur that night. But he had come to his senses, knowing what he was doing was not right, and he didn’t want his son to be all fucked in the head.

But what had been done couldn’t be undone, so all Phil could do was convince Wilbur what they did had never been real, and Wilbur had a dirty fantasy for imagining things like that. Whether this had messed up Wil’s mind even more, Phil didn’t know. But eventually Wilbur had stopped talking about it, and Phil considered the problem solved.

Now, with a shaking Techno in his arms, he figured it might’ve impacted Wilbur more than he could’ve guessed.

Still, it was cruel of him to make Techno’s first sexual experience such a terrible one.  
Being the great father he sometimes considered himself to be, he had to fix that.

His hand creeped into Techno’s pants, lightly gripping his dick over his underwear. It made the teen gasp and freeze, his eyes widening in terror.

Phil lowered his mouth to hover over Techno’s ear for a single whisper.

“Is this where he touched you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! yep, as most of you have figured already, phil has done the same shit to wilbur. and he's joining the action, like c'mon. :)  
> anyway i hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated, my twitter is @problematicsoap (if i dont accept your follow request, it's probably cause you look sus. agshsjd sorry)


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Techno’s body responded to his mind, he shuffled away from Phil.  
“Not you too, please, this can’t be happening, please—“

“Hey, it’s okay”, Phil said with a gentle smile.  
“Sex is nothing to be afraid of.”

When Techno didn’t respond, he continued.

“Yeah, the violence Wil used is pretty fucked up. But it doesn’t need to be like that. You know, sex is actually supposed to feel good.”

Techno broke the eye contact as his gaze drifted off, thinking about Tommy. He had seemed happy, in pure pleasure even.  
But that was because Wilbur had manipulated him, right?  
Techno didn’t want his mind to be broken like that, by anyone.

“Tommy seems to like it”, he eventually responded, now making Phil pause.

“At least Wil’s treating him well.” Phil shifted closer, carefully taking one of Techno’s wrists. “You didn’t deserve to have this happen to you, mate. I’ll have a word with him. And then we’ll see about making it enjoyable for you, yeah?”

Techno’s instincts told him to pull his hand back, but he couldn’t. He stared down at where their skin touched as the definitive tone of Phil’s question echoed in his mind.

It was like he had no say in this at all.

He didn’t want to ‘try and make it enjoyable’, but the protest didn’t leave his throat, sinking back into his stomach and leaving a heavy feeling in his guts.

“I… guess?”

The next morning, Techno woke up cuddled up to Phil. He vaguely remembered they had agreed to go back to sleep soon after their conversation, and Phil had lulled him to sleep with soft kisses on his forehead and running his fingers through his silk hair like he hadn’t done in a while.

Techno’s bedroom wasn’t located to let any sunshine in, and even if it was, he kept his curtains closed, so being awoken with those natural beams annoyed him. He shuffled under the blanket, inhaling Phil’s trusty scent and nuzzling into his shirt.

This awoke Phil, who in turn wrapped his arms around his son and hummed something that could be interpreted as a very sleepy “Good morning”.

Both still tired from the disruption in their sleep schedule, they continued to doze off a little, until it got harder to breathe for Techno and he let his head peek out. He looked at his dad through lazy blinks, and Phil was slow to react, but eventually fluttered his eyes open as well, only to lean in to press a kiss to Techno’s lips.

It wasn’t a “Have a good day at school, son!” kiss, it felt so much more intimate than that.

They gently moved their lips against each other for a good few seconds until Techno pulled away, his face beet red.

His heart was loudly pumping in his chest, his thoughts were spinning, telling him that this was wrong, but it did feel really good, but this was his dad, but he’s being so soft!, and he just didn’t know what to think.

They decided to go make breakfast, and the smell of toast and fresh orange juice in the air lured Tommy and Wilbur out as well.

The conversation was sparse, keeping it to light jokes and unrelated questions about school and whatnot, until the family started cleaning up and Phil took initiative.

“Wil, can I talk to you? Alone.”

The addressed brunette glanced to Techno, then Tommy, then quickly to Phil. “Sure.”

He gestured for Wilbur to follow him into his bedroom. Once the door was closed and Wilbur created a distance comfortable enough for him between them, Phil began to speak.  
“I don’t know where to begin with you. Techno told me everything last night. First him, and now Tommy?”

Wilbur’s eyes widened as the realization set in, and he took a step back as Phil took one towards him.  
His father’s eyes were unusually cold, his stare practically freezing him.  
“You hurt my boys.”

“I never hurt Tommy”, Wilbur choked up, before registering his own confession he’d made.

“Tell me what you’ve been doing, Wil.”

Through stutters and stammers, Wilbur went through the whole story, starting with overpowering Techno years ago and then regretting he’d been so rough, the following plan to take advantage of Tommy in a more emotionally manipulative way, until he forgot he was ranting to Phil and got lost in his fantasies, going on a tangent on how easy it had been to make innocent little Tommy obey him, how he’d taught him to be thankful for every bit of cum down his throat, how pretty his belly bump was—until he caught himself.

Phil had patiently listened to Wilbur’s descriptive explanation as his mind started to wander, and his hand as well, until he was slowly palming himself imagining the little blonde’s lips around his dick.

When Wilbur noticed and paused his explanation, they just stared at each other.

“So it runs in the family?”, Wilbur nervously chuckled in a slight panic.

Phil briefly wondered whether Wilbur remembered their shenanigans from when he was younger. Had he really done such a good job on convincing Wilbur it had never been real?  
Or a bad job, considering he was pulling the same shit on his brother now—not that Phil could call him out on it, however, not now; quite the opposite. He chose his words carefully, then said “We can train Techno to be just as obedient.”

Wilbur’s heart sped up and he felt himself growing excited, thrilled even, and his fears of getting kicked out by his dad, or worse, vanished in a second, replaced with disturbing fantasies.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Are you okay?”, Tommy asked Techno immediately after the seniors had left.

Techno gripped the plate he was supposed to put away, staring at the cold ceramic, his faint reflection hardly staring back at him.  
“I’m fine”, he replied coldly, breaking his trance to open the cupboard, never making eye contact.

“Sorry”, Tommy quickly uttered and turned away. After yesterday’s events, he felt like he had a right to be worried about his brother, but if he didn’t want to talk about it, nothing could sway him.  
Instead, his mind drifted to what Wilbur and Phil could possibly be talking about. Then he remembered his favourite cartoon he’d missed, made a mental note to ask his friend about it next time they’d see each other in school, and other wildly unrelated things.

Techno was still stuck on thinking about the possible conversation. Phil surely wasn’t punishing Wilbur, Techno could take away that much from Phil’s statement the night before. But he was probably scolding him for hurting Techno. It was the unspoken consensus of the household that Techno was Phil’s favourite son after all.  
What they would decide on doing, however, was unclear.

But Techno got an idea of it once the men stepped back into the kitchen, the kids met with lustful eyes and sinister grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, thank you for being so patient and supportive! not much action this chapter, but expect all the more sexy time next chapter. not sure when that'll be. love you <3


	7. Chapter 7

As if it was meant to be, the family ended up in Wilbur’s room. The adults sat on his bed, while the children were kneeling in front of them.  
Techno was trembling and with a nervous side glance, he noted Tommy’s dazed eyes, he was almost drooling in anticipation, but patiently waiting as Wilbur took his time taking off his pants.

Techno’s attention shifted to Phil once his father had undressed as well, and he couldn’t help but stare at the dick in front of him. Half-hard, not too long but respectably thick, with blonde pubes curling around the base. He swallowed anxiously, and surely not for the last time. This wasn’t a game anymore.

Tommy had pounced right on Wilbur’s cock as soon as possible, sucking on the tip with hollowed cheeks before taking it deeper, moaning to create soft vibrations just like Wilbur had taught him.

Techno watched with disgust, yet a sinful blush spread across his cheeks. Phil gently pet his hair to get his attention, then ordered him to do as Tommy did.

The teen showed some hesitation, but eventually licked a stripe up Phil’s shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip and his hand found its way around the base, covering what his mouth couldn’t.

Phil let out a sigh at the new stimulation, long overdue pleasure pooling in his nether region. Techno’s mouth fit so well around him—why hadn’t he done this earlier?

Techno kept glancing to his right to try and mimic Tommy’s skilled movements. He kept picking up muffled ‘keep going’ and ‘good boy’s from Wilbur, and the need for the same praise from his dad grew in him. The least he could do was give him a pleasurable blowjob now, even if it meant copying his cock-hungry eight-year-old brother.

At some point Techno could feel Phil leaning slightly to the side, and when he looked up, he saw his dad and his oldest brother exchanging a passionate kiss, Wil’s hands gripping two blondes at the same time. The sight inevitably made Techno’s dick twitch, and he cursed himself for it.

Once the adults parted, they suggested to properly fuck the children now, and while Tommy bounced excitedly, the uncertainty in Techno’s mind grew. The last time he had taken something up his butt, he… didn’t like to think about it.

Before he could collect his thoughts or properly protest, the four of them were already naked. Yet again lined up next to each other, Tommy and Techno stood on their knees facing the wall. Wilbur had taken out the lube and was busy fingering Tommy, while Techno felt his dad’s hands running over his skinny body, pressing soft kisses on the pale skin.

His kisses travelled farther down until he was at the height of Techno’s ass.  
Without any hesitation, he spread his cheeks apart and licked a stripe over his asshole, making Techno flinch and utter a gasp that got Wilbur’s attention.  
The brunette briefly reacted with a smirk before returning to his own meal, almost ready to slip into Tommy.

Phil kept sucking on the sensitive bud and occasionally delving his tongue in, making Techno’s thighs shiver and his cock spring to full hardness.

Eventually his fingers accompanied his tongue, lubed up by the courtesy of Wilbur, in order to actually stretch Techno out.

And while Techno was really horny now, his rational mind still protested against all this, trying to drown out Tommy’s gasps and moans next to him. He did his best to think of Minecraft, Pokémon, school even, but he always reverted to thinking about how amazing Phil made him feel and how bad he wanted to cum.

The sensation changed as his mind cleared to register something thicker intruding his hole, and the pit of anxiety in his stomach grew again as he realized he was actually about to take his father’s cock.

Not that he would dare to resist after Phil had been so gentle with him. Maybe he… owed it to him. 

Phil gave Techno enough time to get used to his girth, slipping in centimeter after centimeter and making note of Techno’s reactions to know when he was okay to move, since the teen wasn’t very verbal.

When he felt the small hips grind against him, that was a definitive sign to move, and Phil began his deep thrusts, slow and steady. He held Techno’s torso close and left hasty kisses on his shoulders.

“So tight around me, what a good boy, fuck...” Phil mumbled near Techno’s ear, making the teen bite his lips in embarrassment, and strangely… pride.  
“You’re my perfect cocksleeve, aren’t you? Say it Techno, say it.”

“I’m...”, Techno started, took a break to swallow; then whispered, “I’m your cocksleeve, daddy.”

In reaction, Phil changed his angle, and the next thrust caused a sudden loud moan to escape Techno’s throat. He squeezed his eyes shut as Phil kept hitting that spot, now also speeding up, in order to get more sweet sounds out of Techno.

The teen had a hard time holding back, each time Phil pounded his prostate, it was like a jolt of electricity shot through him, and his dick throbbed and twitched, until—he came untouched, ropes of cum painting Wilbur’s wall.

Phil shuffled to his side to lock him in a kiss, though Techno was mostly heavy breathing against his father’s lips.

“Let him suck Tommy off, that should be fun”, Wilbur chimed in, and Tommy hummed in agreement.

Without much regard for Techno’s take on the situation, the lot changed positions. Tommy was sitting on Wilbur’s lap with Techno on all fours in front of him, so Phil could slip back in, while Tommy guided his cock into Techno’s mouth.

The teen could take his brother whole, until his nose pressed into the yet hairless skin. Wilbur resumed his thrusts, which set the pace of Tommy’s cock slipping in and out of Techno’s mouth as well. Techno observed the belly bulge disappearing and reappearing right in front of his eyes, and he wondered if Phil could do that to him. He knew he wasn’t ready to let Wilbur use him again, but his dad only wanted the best for him… Right?

Once his father fucked him again, Techno actually did feel like the cocksleeve he had been forced to call himself. How did he get into this position? He had just wanted to be safe with his dad, please him, earn his approval… But if this was the way, then—anything for Phil. Anything for Phil.

Anything for Phil, he thought, as his little brother gripped his hair and bucked his hips into Techno’s face, his little dick twitching in the wet heat as the orgasm washed over him.

‘I can’t wait till he produces sperm so I can swallow his cum.’

No, hold on. What was that thought? Techno would never think this. Not in a million years would he want to suck off his brother again while his dad was pounding into him, making his sensitive prostate so wonderfully overstimulated—maybe, maybe he wanted it a little bit.  
His mouth slipped off Tommy’s cock with a pop, and he stayed in place, letting the spit-covered dick smear his own saliva across his face.

Wilbur came first, biting a bruise into Tommy’s skin next to many healed others. Phil shot his load into Techno almost simultaneously. As Techno observed Tommy’s belly bump grow, he wondered if Phil’s warm cum was filling him like that as well. What wouldn’t he give to show off that he was made for taking cum, servicing his family’s cocks all day—

Those thoughts again? This couldn’t be true, could it?

Maybe—

“Maybe I am an incest-loving cumslut, so what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading... until this last chapter! yep! this is it. went from tommy-centric to techno-centric, oops. but i dont think y'all mind.  
> thank you for the continuous support! it has been quite insane how popular this fic got in the end. if you're interested in any future writings, follow me on twitter @problematicsoap to be up to date with anything i got planned! (just dm me you're from ao3 if you don't have an explicit poppytwt account.)
> 
> and even though i kept the character tags, i barely got any hate, which is pretty cool.
> 
> also halfway thru this work i decided i wanted to make techno say that last line lmao. imagine it in his monotone voice in front of hundreds of thousands of viewers... pog.


End file.
